warriors_darkening_horizonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Buckstripe
Wolfstripe's mentor and mother to Mudstep and Deerspirit. Appearance Short haired, dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a stripe running down her back. The tip of her tail is slightly darker and her whiskers are unusually long and sharp. Personality Fierce and protective mother and warrior. She prefers the tough love approach to gentle sympathy and isn't much good in terms of emotional support. Will glad go into battle defending her clan, but will not provoke a fight because she still deeply cares for her clan and kits and doesn't want to put them in danger. Always has a level headed and calm way of dealing with things. Synopsis Forest of Mist Goes on patrol with Wolfpaw, Mudstep and Dewpaw. She warns Dewpaw against running lest he misses something important. She crosses over the border to the Outlands and remarks that prey should be starting to return soon. When Mudstep asks if they should expand the border, she says that it will not stop the rogues from coming. When Wolfpaw catches a finch, she congratulates him, but stops him from burying it, saying that she's more afraid of the worms crawling over it than it being stolen. When they are approached by rogues, she tells them that the clan's ways work differently from theirs and offers to let them keep their prey if they leave the territory. When the rogues decide to attack, she wrestles with a tom who she manages to chase off. After the fight, she takes an injured Wolfpaw straight to the medicine den. That night, she is chosen to go to the Gathering along with her apprentice. When Wolfpaw tries to edge closer to her, she nudges him away. As the cats head down the cliff to the Gathering cave, she urges Wolfpaw to stick close to the wall. She reminds Wolfpaw to stay loyal, but not to start fights at Gatherings or say more than he needs to. After the Gathering Wolfpaw follows her back to camp. Wolfpaw teaches Redpaw a way to move faster than an opponent he says was taught to him by Buckstripe. He tells Redpaw that Buckstripe hasn't taught him to climb yet. During the battle against IceClan, she hides in the bushes with Wolfpaw while waiting for a signal from their clanmates. When the signal is given, she gestures to her clanmates and they ascend the hill to join the rest of their clan against IceClan. After the battle, Redpaw tells Wolfpaw that Buckstripe won't go easy on him just because he is tired. The next day, Buckstripe comforts Wildheart about the then missing Maggotbounce, saying that Brambletooth would have gotten a sign if the senior warrior was in danger. After Wolfpaw manages to climb a tree, she compliments him on improving. When Maggotbounce returns, she takes over Sootpaw and Redpaw's training temporarily. Brambletooth mentions that she has already gotten Buckstripe's approval when she decides to take Wolfpaw to the Moonstream. Wolfpaw briefly wonders if Buckstripe might be made Ravenheart's first deputy. When Mudstep is chosen, she is the first to break the silence and cheer for her son. When Sootpaw recalls that Buckstripe led a hunt a quarter moon prior. And Redclaw reminds he that the hunt failed. Wolfpaw mentions that Buckstripe has warned him about a caribou's kicking power. After Wolfstripe's vigil she tells the new warriors that their vigil has ended. Category:Characters Category:MistClan Cats